


A Good Day

by Fierceawakening



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 18:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13769766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierceawakening/pseuds/Fierceawakening
Summary: Megatron and Starscream. Bickering and flirting, as usual.





	A Good Day

**Author's Note:**

> Someone offered me candy bars for fic. Apparently this results in cute fic.

“Starscream,” Megatron rasped, a low whisper, “be quiet.”

  
From behind him, he heard the distinct clicking of wings. “That shouldn’t be necessary.” But Starscream at least lowered his voice.

That was a small victory.

And, as much as Megatron hated to admit it, Starscream was probably right. They’d seen no sign of Autobots on their way in here, and Soundwave had uncovered no evidence that Optimus knew about their latest plot.

Still, they’d walked into Autobot traps often enough now that ensuring Starscream didn’t screech too loud was wise.

But so far, they seemed to be alone. 

The cavern around them was beautiful—too beautiful for this wretched planet, Megatron reflected, watching his lights gleam off veins of crystal in the rock.

That meant it would be useful. Energy sources on this planet either looked like disgusting sludge or like some being far superior to humans had left it here a few million years ago and forgotten about it.

He walked deeper into the cavern. The reflections sparkled all around him, quicksilver-bright and reflective as a mirror. He stepped toward one of them and saw himself, splintered by the crystal facets, over and over. His lights gleaming white, his optics a flare of molten ruby.

Starscream huffed somewhere behind him. He turned to see Starscream twisting himself sideways, struggling to fit his wings through the passageway Megatron had just walked through.

He looked fetching like that, Megatron had to admit, with the energy crystals glittering around him. Even the way his frame bent to fit through the gap was elegant, an unthinking grace he wasn’t even trying for.

He stepped through the gap and straightened, fanning out his wings once he had room. His optics glowed an angry red, and his mouthplates curled in derision. He stared past Megatron, at the cavern walls. 

“Well,” he said, “at least it’s pretty.” He stepped toward Megatron, then turned away again, distracted by his own reflection. He preened, turning his head, looking at his mirrored face, and smiling.

That figured. 

“It’s promising,” Megatron said, giving a warning rumble. As pleasant as it was to watch Starscream preen sometimes, Megatron needed him focused. Optimus and the Autobots didn’t know what they were up to yet, but Teletraan-1 had an eerie way of suddenly finding out. “And there aren’t any humans around to interfere with our plans for once.”

“Promising.” Starscream flicked his wings again and turned away from Megatron. “Well of course it is. Just like every other source of energy we find on this blasted planet and somehow lose control of.”

Megatron sighed and sent a quick, wordless ping to Soundwave: this is our location; yes, there are crystals; for now, the coast is clear.  
That done, he turned to more… immediate matters. 

Satisfied that Starscream was absorbed in himself again, Megatron stepped behind him and reached out a hand, as quietly as he could manage. It wasn’t silent, not like a sleek, light mech like Starscream could be when he wanted to, but Starscream was busy gloating over his insult, so it was good enough.

He traced his fingertips over the edge of Starscream’s wing, a ghost of a touch. The thin metal twitched under it, but Starscream didn’t turn around.

“You’re going to do this now, Starscream?”

“Do what?” Reflected in the crystals, Starscream’s optics narrowed to bright slits. “All I’m doing is pointing out that every time we find a new energy source, somehow the Autobots aren’t far behind.”

“And you think they’ll find us this time?”

“I think,” said hundreds of reflected scowling faces, “they always do.” The frowns curled into a tesselation of smirks. “Clearly, Megatron, you’re overlooking something.”

“Am I?”

“Come on. I’m not the only Decepticon who thinks you make mistakes.” Starscream whirled around to face him, the crystals a bright cacophony of white and red and blue. “I’m just the only one who isn’t too afraid to say it to your face.”

Megatron laughed, but lowered himself into a crouch, ready to fight if Starscream was looking for an opening. “Maybe so. But what else do you have to say?”

“What?”

“You said I make mistakes.”

“Of course I did. Any blind fool can see that.”

“And what they are.”

Starscream flicked his wings. But he didn’t relax, any more than Megatron had, and the air crackled with the energy of his null rays powering up.

“Come on, Megatron. At least try not to be incompetent and boring.”

“My point is: what would you do instead?”

Starscream’s optics widened. He said nothing.

“Don’t tell me you haven’t thought that far ahead.”

“No, of course I—”

Megatron reached out again. He curled his fingers over Starscream’s wing and squeezed.

Starscream cried out, an undignified squawk. The kind of thing Teletraan-1 would pick up, if it were looking. But Starscream’s wing relaxed under Megatron’s touch, and Megatron heard the distinct whir of cooling fans.

“I didn’t think so,” Megatron said. The reflected Starscreams trembled. Megatron felt that too, passion or rage.  
With Starscream, it wasn’t always easy to tell which.

He cupped his other hand over Starscream’s chin. Starscream hissed, ground his denta together, and spat sparks at Megatron.

“They’ll be here soon.” Megatron pressed his thumb to Starscream’s lips. “And you’re concerned the Autobots will follow them. Is this really what you want to do right now?”

Starscream opened his mouth. Megatron purred, a rumble of contentment from deep within his chassis, and slipped his finger in.

Starscream’s optics flared. Eagerness? Excitement? Megatron had only a moment to wonder before Starscream bit down.  
Megatron growled out a curse and withdrew. Starscream grinned and licked his lip plates. The cavern around them flared white as he canted his wings.

“You walked right into that one,” Starscream teased.

“So did you.”

Without waiting for a response, Megatron slammed Starscream against the cavern wall. Starscream yelped in surprise and pushed back, probably protesting the crystals’ rough texture.

Megatron silenced him with a kiss.

###

They had no time for more. As much as Megatron hated to admit it, Starscream was right about that. Soundwave’s alert ping came just in time for Megatron and Starscream to peel themselves apart.

Starscream glared at him for that, a bright ruby stare that told Megatron just how much he didn’t like being interrupted.  
Megatron had just grinned back. They’d have time.

  
For once, things seemed to be going right.


End file.
